The Forgotten One
by RavenAdain
Summary: The Shiba's were a part of the nobility once but the actions of two tarnished their name. Now one of them will fight for a nephew who'she never met him and suffer the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

A large house in the Kinogaya district, Karakura Town

The sounds of wood striking against wood could be heard rhythmically from around the door to the building. Inside twelve pairs of students were working on a drill alongside their Sensei. He was a tall man who looked no older than twenty-seven with short, snow-white hair that almost looked to be frozen back and calm ice-blue eyes. _We need to talk._ "Alright guys," he said, addressing his students, "that concludes our last class until you all come back from your Summer break, so I will see you all again when we reconvene the class in September."

His students were taken aback at his sudden proclamation, but they knew better than to question his judgement. "Yes, Sensei Karasu." They said in unison.

Karasu adopted a slight grin as he left the room to change back into his more casual clothes; worn out jeans and a blank black t-shirt. By the time he got back to his kitchen everyone had left. He filled a glass with water and took a seat at his table. "You've been pretty withdrawn lately, what's on your mind?"

A pale woman with waist-length white hair and piercing ice-blue eyes sat in the chair opposite to him. She was garbed in an open, grey, white fur-lined duster atop a pitch black sarashi while her legs were covered by loose, white pants with knee-high black leather boots. "I cannot stand this new form." she said, crossing her arms.

"So I've heard." he said. He went to take a drink of water to find that the glass was frozen to the table. He sighed, stood up from his seat and pulled a Gokon Tekkō out of his pocket, put it on his right hand and smacked himself out of his gigai. He was now wearing a white Shihakushō under a black, sleeveless haori with a long, white katana strapped to his side. "Fine, but you're acting a little immature about this."

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have to adapt to a new body."

"That's true, but what do you want me to do about it?"

A distinctive spiritual pressure drew their gaze to an open window where a black cat was sitting. "Hello Karasu, it's been a while."

He sighed, "I'm afraid we'll have to finish our conversation later Kori Okami."

She glared at the intruder, "Yes, I suppose you're right." she said before vanishing as quickly as she came.

"It's rude to interrupt a conversation you know, Yoruichi."

"I would have waited but I'm a little pressed for time at the moment."

He unstrapped his sword and he sat down with it laying on his lap. "Very well, I assume you are here for a reason then."

"Kisuke plans on turning a human into a soul reaper"

"I don't see how that really concerns me." he said taking a small drink from the frosty glass..

Yoruichi's tail started swinging back and forth. "It's Isshin's son."

"Ack!" Karasu choked while Yoruichi laughed openly at his plight. "Explain." he said coldly. The air around them began to noticeably cool, and he could hear a low growl in his mind. _Calm down_ , he thought to both himself and Kori Okami.

"Three days ago his Saketsu and Hakusui were shattered by Byakuya Kuchiki when he and his lieutenant arrived to capture the one who gave him his powers some months ago."

Karasus face gave no sign of any emotion, but his voice sent a chill through Yoruichi's spine. "I hope for your sake, _Lady_ Yoruichi, that my brother's son is still alive. Now if you'll excuse me I have an over-confident shop owner to see."


	2. Chapter 2

**Outside of Urahara Shop, Mitsumiya District, Karakura Town**

Karasu was struggling to contain his spiritual pressure as he flash stepped in front of the shop. Still seething from the news he was given a few moments ago he kicked through the front door, keeping a hand around his Zanpakuto.

"The door was unlocked you know." a man in a dark coat said with a hint of melancholy.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut you down where you stand Kisuke." Karasu said whilst glaring at him.

The man, Kisuke Urahara, met Karasus gaze. "Well for starters Ichigo isn't dead." he said without breaking eye-contact. Karasu took his hand off of his blade.

"Where is he then?"

Kisuke grinned slightly, "Well if you'd just follow me I'll show you." He lead Karasu through the shop and down the hatch to where his massive training room was located. When they got to the bottom Kisuke pointed to a hole in the ground. "Ichigo is in there at the moment and I'd say he's been there for about five hours now."

Karasu tensed at this revelation. "So you're telling me that you forced him into the trial of the shattered shaft?" he asked tentatively.

"Not at all," Kisuke said, "he chose this for himself."

Karasu was taken aback. "Why?" He asked, "Why the hell would he agree to something so ridiculously risky?"

Kisuke pulled an apple out from his coat and looked at Karasu, "Let me put it in a way I'm sure you'll understand, Ichigo considers Rukia Kuchiki a part of his pack and will do anything to ensure her safety, even if it means waging a one man war on the soul society." he said, taking a bite out of his apple.

Karasu nodded knowingly. _So the one that gave him his powers was a member of a noble house, that's certainly interesting._ But then something occurred to him. "Yoruichi didn't inform me about what you've been doing out of kindness, did she?" Kisuke smiled at him. "But if that's true then you asked her to do it, which means that you wanted me to come here. So what do you need me here for that you can't do yourself?"

Kisuke threw the remains of his now eaten apple on the ground, and got close enough to Karasu so that only he could hear him. "Tessai and I need to stay on this side to open up and maintain a senkaimon and we both know that getting into the Seireitei isn't exactly going to be like a walk in the park, not to mention that I doubt that he'll manage to just walk in through one of the gates."

A thud was heard from the pit and a short redheaded boy laughed. Karasu sighed and asked, "What would you have me do then? I can't open one of those gates and there's no way for me to blast through them."

Kisuke just said one word, a name, "Kūkaku."

Raven tensed. "Wouldn't Yoruichi be able to convince her to help?"

Kisuke looked up thoughtfully. "Well I'm sure she could but she's also been a cat for a couple decades now, so she's not nearly strong as she once was and besides, having you over there would put my mind at ease."

Raven was staring at Kisuke, trying to find some ulterior motive that he knew Kisuke must have, but he couldn't find anything. "What's the part that you're not telling me?"

"Hmm?"

"I know you, and I know that you wouldn't immerse yourself with something unless you knew that it could lead to something extremely volatile." Raven reasoned, "So I'll ask again, What is the part that you're not telling me?"

Kisuke looked back down and seemed to pause for a second as he matched his gaze. "There is one thing that I need you to do, but I need to know if you are capable of doing it." He stated calmly, adjusting his hat a bit. "So tell me, what are you willing to sacrifice to stop the destruction of the soul society?"

"That's pretty vague Kisuke, but I'd do whatever is necessary to maintain the balance."

"That's good, but you didn't answer my question."

"Fair enough. I guess I'd wager my mind, body and soul."

"You might have to." Kisuke said grimly as he pulled his sword out of his cane. "Now, are you ready?"

"Yeah", he sighed as he drew Kori Okami, "I guess so"

"So be it. Awaken Benihime." The blade transformed into a sleek, black, medium-sized sword with a silver edge that ends with a slanted razor-like edge. The hilt's grip bent slightly forward at it's end had a gentle black-decorative wrapping and a U-shaped guard covering the first three inches of the blade. Kisuke flash-stepped behind Karasu and slashed at his neck. Karasu ducked beneath his attack, grabbed his arm and put Kori Okami to his neck.

"That was sloppy Kisuke, why don't you start trying?" he said as he shoved Kisuke away.

Kisuke seemed to flash out of existence and Karasu felt a slight cut appear on his cheek. He grinned and asked, "Was that so hard?" He turned around and saw Kisuke was regarding him with a playful expression. Karasu swung his sword to his side and said, "Begin the hunt, Kori Okami." His sword remained mostly the same but gained an elegant D-guard and grew a tanto-esque blade on the other end of the hilt, creating an icy white asymmetrical twinblade. Kisuke's smile faded and he swung his sword saying, "Sing, Benihime." launching a curved red energy wave at Karasu who traced a small line over the ground. At the last moment he stabbed the twinblade high into the air and a wall of ice arose to block Kisuke's attack. A loud explosion erupted from the contact of the two forces and the room was filled with mist. Kisuke tried to see through it but found a blade at his throat instead.

"What's going on up there?!" Ichigo called up from the hole. A red haired kid jumped down into it with a basket of fruit.

"Don't worry about him, he's just being stubborn." Kisuke said as Karasu released his shikai and sheathed his blade. Kisuke followed suit and said, "So," he scratched his chin, "have you achieved Bankai yet?"

Karasu looked at the roof of the massive room expectantly and said, "About a week ago, one of us isn't happy about it." He crossed his arms and looked at his friend and found that he couldn't blame him for Ichigo's current position as much as he originally thought he could and sighed. "How long's he been down there?"

"About 70 hours now, give or take a couple minutes." Kisuke answered, not even the slightest hint of worry edging his voice. Karasu's hand instinctively fell to his sword's hilt and Ichigo began screaming from. Kisuke and Karasu flash-stepped to the edge of the hole and looked inside.

Ichigo was emitting immense spiritual pressure and a white substance was erupting from his face. "All right, looks like he's going to become a hollow after all." the redhead said as he climbed out of the hole.

"I've got to help, it's time I rescue him." a black haired girl said with a fist out.

But before either of them could do anything Kisuke said, "Hold it."

"But Mr. Kisuke…" she started to argue but he cut her off.

"Watch him closely, nothing more. Usually when a soul becomes a hollow first the spiritual body explodes and then it reforms but in his case the order is all mixed up. The mask is being created while the body is still a whole, this is a sign that he is resisting, there is still a strong possibility of him becoming a soul reaper. So let's watch a while and see if he truly becomes a hollow. Just a little longer."

Under his breathe Karasu said, "Ever the scientist." and sat down cross-legged with his zanpakuto on his lap and tried to remain calm amongst Ichigo's bloodcurdling screams.

 _We could help him…_ Kori Okami said to him. Before he could answer a massive boulder was dropped into the hole. _Bankin?_ he marvelled. The powerful display of Kido was overshadowed by an oppressive spiritual pressure erupting from the hole.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed as he jumped to his feet and drew his zanpakuto. An orange ball of light was shooting through the air and bouncing off the walls before finally crashing on the ground into a ball of dust and smoke. Karasu flash-stepped beside Kisuke with the two kids behind them, both of them had their zanpakuto ready. Ichigo's figure started to emerge as the dust settled and they all saw him in a black soul reaper shihakusho with a sling for a his zanpakuto to hang from his back and torn pieces of white cloth stuck to his body with various steel needles from Tessei's kido, but he also had on a hollow mask.

"A shihakusho? And a mask?" the red haired boy wondered aloud after walking in front of the two swordsman before asking the question everyone was wondering, "Is he a hollow, or a soul reaper?" As if to answer the question, the form of Ichigo drew his zanpakuto, or rather the inches of blade that remained and Karasu ushered the boy behind him and took a defensive stance, but instead of attacking Ichigo struck his mask with the pommel of his blade, shattering it enough for him to pull it off and exhale.

Karasu sheathed his zanpakuto and walked to the side to give the two kids a better view. "Hey wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be a hollow?" the boy asked. Ichigo didn't answer.

Kisuke walked up to him clapping and said, "Congratulations! It seems you went and became a soul reaper again!" he pulled out a fan and held it open against his chest, "Well done, lesson 2 completed!"

Ichigo walked up to him and said, "Shut up." punctuated with a strike from the pommel of his zanpakuto. Karusu snorted and got Ichigo's attention. "And who are you supposed to be?"

"Shouldn't you be worried about lesson 3?" Karasu asked.

"Lesson 3?"

"Lesson 3 is simple," Kisuke chimed in, "all you have to do is knock off my hat with your zanpakuto." Ichigo reacted immediately with a quick vertical slash that cut Kisuke's hat ever so slightly and jumped back instinctively. "Not bad, considering your zanpakuto is broken."

Whatever else they said between the two went unheard by Karasu as he collapsed and was taken into his inner world.

* * *

 **Karasu's inner world**

The scenery changed to a snow covered forest. "Really?" Karasu asked aloud. He walked through the underbrush and heard a few wolves start to growl and follow him. "I thought that we dealt with this already." he said loudly without stopping. There was no reply but the pair behind him got closer. Karasu shook his head and walked into a clearing.

Inside was the rest of the pack. "Asena." he said as one of them rubbed against his leg fondly. The first time he had entered his inner world the pack had consisted of two, himself included, but now it had grown to 45.

A snowy breeze swept through the area and uncovered a cabin on the far end of the clearing and Kori Okami was standing in front of it with her arms crossed. He flash-stepped in front of her and she said, "They're getting restless."

"They'll hunt soon enough." The pack was arrayed behind him calmly, looking at him with yearning and anticipation. Asena rubbed against his leg again and he scratched under her jaw. "Are you okay Kori?"

"I'm fine." she said, giving him the cold shoulder as she turned but was stopped by a hand firmly grasping her shoulder. She turned and his face was inches from hers and was staring intently into her eyes.

"You don't seem fine." he whispered.

Their closeness brought a slight blush to cover her face but she couldn't look away. "I…" she grabbed him and slammed his back into the cabin door, "I need you."

* * *

 **A/N: I've got a few weddings to go to in the upcoming weeks so I won't be able to post anything for the next while but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm really enjoying writing this story, far more than I thought I would to be honest. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what the next chapter is going to be but what I have written for it already deals with the relationship between shinigami and zanpakuto...a bit. Don't take my word for it, I'm just a guy who likes to research and write. I guess I've dragged this out long enough. See ya later guys!**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1 of 2

**Back to Bleach now, with a lemon no less. If you guys aren't into that then you can just skip this chapter all together, but I'll be honest, it's a lot easier writing a character with two arms than it is with one. But I suppose I've rambled on long enough. Next chapter is Karasu training with his wolves, or kids I suppose. I loosely based him off of the legend of Asena from Turkish mythology, which may give you some insight if you're interested. If not that's cool too. Until next time guys.**

* * *

Karasu immediately pulled Kori into a passionate kiss, eliciting a yearning moan from the woman. He brushed his hands against her soft breasts and lightly trailed them down her waist, then cupped her shapely rear as their tongues fought for dominance. She opened the door behind him and shrugged off her duster. She jumped into him, wrapping her long legs around his waist as her body arched into his. He was caught momentarily off guard by her sudden assault as he was forced through the door, a slight gasp escaping his lips as her tongue pushed past his.

Not to be outdone though, he pushed back and roughly pinned her to the wall beside the door, making her gasp in joy, she loved it when he was rough. With his left hand he supported her, still cupping her firm ass, and with his right he formed a knife of ice which he used to cut through her sarashi, revealing her modest bust to the cold air. They broke from each other's lips after what felt like an eternity, both of them breathing heavily as they stared hungrily into the other's eyes.

He started planting kisses down her pale flesh, massaging and squeezing her breast with his hand and occasionally tweaking the nipple. He continued to kiss and nip around her neck and collarbone until she couldn't wait any longer. She pulled his head into her neglected breast, moaning in joyous surprise when he lightly bit onto her nipple and tweaked the other between his fingers.

She couldn't believe how good he was making her feel just by playing with her breasts. _Maybe this new body isn't so bad_ , she thought as she could feel something coming. Her legs tightened around his waist in anticipation but he suddenly pulled away from her just as she was about to burst. If she could've she would've demanded to know why he stopped but even _if_ she could she wouldn't have been fast enough. Almost faster than the eye could see he wrapped his arms down between her thighs and lifted her higher, leaving her soaked crotch level with his face. He grinned hungrily as he slowly pulled down the waist of her pants. He glanced up at her for a moment, she was biting her bottom lip begging for him to continue, then immediately started sucking on her clit. She screamed out his name as she came. Lights dotted her vision as her body was wracked with pleasure, so much so that she barely noticed her back leaving the wall.

 _She tastes like juniper berries_ , he noted as he ate her out, but his instincts took over and with an almost animalistic roar he flipped her so that her face and chest were pressed against the wall and he tore off his Shihakushō.

Kori was just coming off the high of her orgasm when she felt her face press against the wall and something long and thick thrust between her thighs, running past her sensitive pussy. Her body felt like it was on fire as he half-heartedly thrusted, her desire soaring ever higher until she screamed, "Fuck me Karasu!" Make me-" whatever else she was going to say was silenced as 14 inches of cock plunged into her dripping pussy, easily prodding her womb. She screamed in ecstasy as he filled her, claiming her as his as he kneaded her breasts.

His hands moved down to her hips and slapped her taut ass. He loved how her pussy clenched harder around his cock as her was jiggled. She yelped in surprise but he paid her no mind and kept going until both sides were cherry red. She was panting heavily when he stopped and let out a long groan as he slowly pulled all but the head out of her.

He wanted her to scream her throat raw. "I'm going to fuck you in two." He growled lowly into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He slammed back into her with all the force he could muster. "KARASU KARASU KARASU!" she screamed as he pistoned in and out of her. He was relentless in his thrusts and she came a second time. Then a third, and a fourth, until all she could comprehend was pleasure. She kept screaming his name higher and higher, her mouth agape and tongue hanging out lewdly as she clung to the wall.

He could feel his own release coming so he picked up his pace even more somehow. The sounds of his hips and her was slapping together reverberated loudly in the cabin, mixing with her fading screams. He thrusted into her as deep as he could, finally penetrating her womb, and came inside her. She thrashed wildly as he filled her past what she would have thought possible and she silently screamed his name one last time. Unfortunately, she wasn't used to the level of passion that he gave her and passed out with a dazed smile. _I love this new body_ , she thought before passing out.

Coming off of his high and ready for more, Karasu pulled out of her but she felt limp in his arms. "Oops." He said aloud. He picked her up bridal style with her head resting against his shoulder, not minding that his seed was pouring out of her well-fucked pussy, and laid her down on the king sized bed at the opposite side of the room. _I guess I was a little too rough for her like this_ , he thought. He didn't regret his intensity, he knew that he'd do it again, but he felt bad regardless. He pulled a fur blanket over her and went outside.


End file.
